


11th!Doctor x Reader: Getting Dressed

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Doctor - Freeform, F/M, Getting Dressed, TARDIS - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is taking you somewhere, and you really need to figure out what you're going to wear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11th!Doctor x Reader: Getting Dressed

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm doing it. I'm taking all my old fics and putting them here, starting from Doctor Who, then I'll move onto Sherlock, then Supernatural, then SuperWhoLock. They're all old and keep in mind that I was really weird when I wrote them. xoxo

You held up a tank top, then another long-sleeved top. You had no idea where the Doctor was taking you this time. "Wear something you like," was the location. It certainly didn't narrow down the amount of clothes strewn out around your room. Sighing, you adjusted your pyjamas and headed out to the console room, where the Doctor looked around at you upon hearing your footsteps.  
"What is that, (YN)?" he asked incredulously, motioning to your attire. "You really want to go out in pyjamas?" You rolled your eyes at him.  
"I'm not going out like this, genius," you remarked as you made your way up the steps, shrugging. "I just wanted to know if it was going to be warm or not." He looked confused for a moment before realising what you meant.  
"Oh, right, well, it's a bit hot, so something for that." He grinned and pulled at your shirt for a moment, making you blush.  
You wandered back to your room, stripping down to your underclothes and surveying two skirts before choosing one that was a bit short and setting it on the bed. You went through to the large closet to grab another shirt, the ones already out now holding no interest anymore.  
As you entered the room again, you saw the Doctor sitting on the edge of your bed looking at the skirt you had chosen to wear. You dropped the shirt and stared at him. Why would he just come in here?  
"Doctor, w-what are you doing?" you asked nervously, your cheeks burning as he stood up, still looking at the skirt.  
"I came in to see what you were going to wear," he said, obviously distracted as he walked towards you. "Then I saw this and was wondering why you would choose this..." He trailed off as he looked up and caught sight of your body. You quickly covered your chest, embarrassed.  
"Ah, um, I-I don't...," you tried to say something, anything, but you couldn't. The Doctor took his hand and covered his eyes.  
"Ah, I saw nothing!" he said loudly. Suddenly, he peeked through his hand to look at you again. He just couldn't help himself. You averted your eyes, your face surely red now as you blinked and blushed profusely. You noticed the skirt still in his hand as he brought down his hand and cleared his throat nervously. You reached out for the skirt, but he kept tight hold on it. You pulled again, but to no avail could you take it from his grasp. You took your other hand reluctantly and pulled again, harder this time.  
"Doctor, can I...," you said quietly as you loosened your grip on the skirt, relaxing a bit. You had gotten closer to him from pulling on the clothing, almost right against his chest. You looked up at him nervously with no idea what he was going to do.  
His lips suddenly met yours for a brief moment before pulling away, his eyes searching for a reaction in your face. You were absolutely shocked and you took a step back before slipping on the a piece of clothing that was on the floor from earlier. Hand still on the skirt, you brought the Doctor down with you, him landing on top. You took a deep breath and you grinned a little, gaining some confidence.  
"I don't think I'll need to get dressed now," you said.


End file.
